Acceptance
by Firestarter 0001
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki always wanted to be accepted, perhaps this is why he wished to be the Hokage. What if he had a different start? one which would make the citizens of konoha even more hateful and scared of him. AU NaruSaku


**An: Hey there, the names Firestarter 0001**

**Well, this is my first fanfic ever, I've had this idea brewing in my mind for a little while and I think that I could maybe make this idea work. **

**Just to let you know, I shall be using the English translated jutsu names, I will however try to incorporate the Japanese suffixes into this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not have the right to say that I own the world of Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto alone, I do however own the plot of this fic and any OC's that I decide to create. **

**Please read and review people, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but flames however are not.**

**Let's get on with the show!**

Acceptance chapter 1

Back to the beginning

Naruto stood in the valley of the end, his head staring up to the sky in deep thought. Here he was chasing Sasuke-teme while he left his comrades to fight Sasuke's retainers. Did one stinking Uchiha really mean that much to the village that they would sacrifice four of their finest chunin and one jonin just to save the jutsu-thieving brat?. Naruto's blue eyes centered on the Uchiha who, coincidentally was perched upon the the statue of one Uchiha Madara, His onyx eyes showed just a hint of madness the curse marks on his skin only added to the effect. Naruto's hand tightened around the hilt of his most favorite sword in his possession, the Yawaraka-Te, the pale blue wrapped hilt pulsed in response to his touch.

"The village, Sakura-chan, Ino,... me...DID WE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!" Naruto exploded, his normally blue eyes became red and his pupils slitted, the whisker marks that adorned his tanned cheeks thickened making him resemble his tenant the Kyuubi no Kitsune even more. His blonde hair stuck out and became even more unruly. "I thought you were my friend, I really thought that...you might have almost considered me your brother...SASUKE!"

"I used that pathetic village as a means to gain power, nothing more, and as for Sakura...I don't give a crap how she feels. She would only get in the way of me defeating Itachi. And Ino... I would only end up hurting her" Sasuke flicked a stray strand of his black hair out of his face, he focused some chakra into his eyes and his now fully mature sharingan came to life. "And as for you" he continued pointing a finger at Naruto "I do consider you my friend, my best friend actually, which is why I must kill you, I must gain the power given through the pain of your death NARUTO!!" Sasuke jumped off of Madara's head into the waterfall separating Madara from the first Hokage, the Shodai

Naruto jumped onto the river at the base of the waterfall showing his amazing chakra control as he stood flawlessly on top of the water.

At that moment Sasuke smashed through the base of the waterfall flashing through the hand seals for his most powerful technique "CHIDORI!" a chirping ball of electrified chakra came to life in Sasuke's hand, of which he supported with the other, he drew his arm back readying himself to spear Naruto.

Naruto stared at the oncoming Sasuke. _'He's being serious isn't he, he's really gonna try to kill me, Sasuke! Whats happened to you?'_ Naruto knew he had no choice, he held out his right hand and prepared to create his ultimate jutsu, the Rasengan, as with Sasuke's technique a swirling ball of blue chakra appeared in Naruto's hand, he sprinted across the the water preparing to meet Sasuke's jutsu with his own, he drew his arm back.

"NARUTO/SASUKE!" both boys shouted in unison as thy neared one another readying themselves for the attack.

They both thrust their arms at exactly the same time.

"RASENGAN/CHIDORI!" They both screamed as their attacks collided, the intense energy given off by the attacks made the statues start to crack and collapse, a black sphere erupted from the collision of the attacks, given shape by the intense energy being given off, it spread outwards, engulfing Naruto and Sasuke with it.

I the middle of the black sphere both boys were locked in a stalemate.

"Orochi-teme only wants you for your body, why cant you see that? " Naruto said through gritted teeth

Naruto's words enraged Sasuke, he wanted nothing more than to watch the life leave his eyes. _'That is it! Orochimaru gave me this power and I'm _going_ to use it to its full extent.' _

"That makes a little sense I suppose, but as long as Itachi is defeated on the way, I will gladly give my body to Orochimaru " Sasuke retorted .Curse marks spread over his body turning his skin completely black,his hair grew out and grotesque wings sprouted from his back "AAAARRRRRHHHH!" Sasuke pumped even more chakra into his Chidori. The chirping ball of electrified chakra became even fiercer and its colour darkened "THIS IS THE TRUE FORM OF MY CHIDORI!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke's appearance. '_This chakra... it's...even more sinister than Kyuubi's, is this really Sasuke or is it a symbol of Orochimaru's _taint.' Naruto felt his Rasengan being overpowered, he knew he was nearly out of options, if this went on he would have to release one of his seals _'I don't wanna kill him_!' was the only thing he thought, and then a memory returned to his mind.

**Flashback**

"_**Please **Naruto bring Sasuke-kun back to me." Ino stared at Naruto with pleading evident in her bloodshot eyes. "I'm asking you this not just for my sake but..." Ino placed her hand on her slightly swelled lower abdomen. "For our unborn child as well."_

_Those words shocked Naruto to the core. "Does he..."_

"_No, he doesn't." She replied, cutting him off in mid sentence._

_Naruto's resolve shone in his eyes "I **Will** bring him back for you Ino." With that he took to the roof tops and sprinted towards the gates of Konoha intending to meet Shikamaru on the way._

**End Flashback**

"You really don't know do you?" Naruto inquired.

"Know what dobe?" Sasuke replied still trying to fully overcome Naruto's Rasengan .

"Ino's pregnant!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly going into a fit of rage. "Do you want your child to know who their father is? HUH?"

Both boys techniques died instantly.

"W-WHA-WHAT!" Sasuke stuttered the shock evident in his voice.

The only response Naruto gave was an icy glare.

The truth began to sink in for Sasuke. "Shit...I never meant for this to happen, were both only 15 years old for Kami's sake." His skin gradually began to change back to its normal colour as he began to walk towards Naruto. "I'll go back." He suddenly stopped in his tracks as his hand shot up towards his neck. "AARRRGHHH!"

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted whilst pointing at Sasuke's curse seal, which at the moment was shining a bright red.

Sasuke collapsed to the floor, his body having gone into a fit of involuntary spasms, his mouth began to foam. Naruto rushed to his side _'What the hell!, what's wrong with him?' _Naruto checked the seal on Sasuke's neck, he instantly saw that something was wrong, the seal burned a bright crimson and had an otherworldly glow to it, but thats not what disturbed Naruto, he could actually feel the taint emanating from it he could almost here the sick bastard's voice saying "come to me Sasuke-kun, let me show you what real power is, I can give you the power to achieve your goals ." Naruto could only imagine the intense pain that Sasuke was going through right now.

Naruto then felt a powerful killing intent leak into the valley and he instantly knew who it was coming from, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "So, you've come to collect your so called prize yourself I see" Naruto gave a cocky slanted smile as he gazed around him. "Oh and whats this, no stupid lackey of yours around to do the brunt of the fighting for you. My, my, my Orochi-teme, is does look like you have grown some balls recently"

Orochimaru gave Naruto a grin of his own, which then erupted into full-blown laughter ."Kukukukuku, Naruto-kun, how amusing, you know that I have come for my prize, Sasuke-kun belongs to me!" Orochimaru reared his head back as his throat began to bulge, he cackled evilly and opend his mouth to reveal the tip of a double edged sword protruding from his mouth,the Kusanagi, the lost Saijo Owazamono.

Naruto glared at Orochimaru and watched as the snake spat Kusanagi into his left hand. Naruto in turn began to draw the Yawaraka-te with his right hand, the royal purple blade rang as it was unsheathed. Naruto readied his blade, he pumped his chakra into it, turning the blade a glowing orange colour which began to intensify as the chakra input increased. Naruto raised his chakra empowered sword above his head and charged forward.

Both swordsmen ran towards each other intending to cleave flesh from bone.

Naruto continued to charge toward Orochimaru head on.His blade began to pulsate rapidly in his hand and images flashed through his mind, then he realized, his sword was trying to tell him something.

_**'You have not yet fully learned what it is you fight for, have you?'**_ Naruto knew who the voice was from instantly, his old mentor, the spirit trapped in his sword, Yawaraka.

Naruto started to become aware of Orochimaru starting to slow down, as if he was running in slow motion.

_'Yawaraka, whats happening?'_ Naruto asked

_**'You will never win this bout if you do not understand the reason of why you are in it in the first place.'**_

_'Reason for fighting, what the hell are you talking about? I fight to protect my precious people... or is there something else as well? Something i'm lacking? _Naruto questioned himself, Orochimaru had stopped moving now, and was frozen in a running position whilst Naruto just stood on top of the water pondering on the Yawaraka-te's question.

_**'It may be best to show you Naruto, show you how you became the fine young man you are today'**_

Light encased Naruto _'what's happening?'_ he looked around but only white surrounded him.

_**'To find an answer for today sometimes it is best for one remember what has happened to themselves in the past.'**_

**An: well? What do you think? Did you like it? I know a lot of things are left unexplained but they will be explained in the near future.**

**Edit 2nd april: I am sorry that i have not updated this story for ages, my house got robbed and my notebook was taken, but now I am very delighted to say that I now have a new notebook ( A MACBOOK AIR!! yay! :D) and progress on this story will resume. thank you my two reviewers, you know who you are, as an expression of my thanks I wish to give you the opportunity to create an OC that will play a vital role in Naruto's progress. for the both of you.**


End file.
